Helpless
by LouiseHilton
Summary: PURE SMUT Hermione get gang-banged by Lucius Malfoy's friends.


**WARNINGS:**

If reading non-con will disgust, upset or offend you, do not read this!

This fic is very graphic and pure smut.

And, of course, the usual disclaimer that I don't own these characters (and J.K.R. would NOT approve of what I'm doing with them.)

**Helpless**

Her head felt fuzzy as she woke. Not painful, but confused and unfocused. For a few minutes she felt as though she were slipping in and out of consciousness, and she struggled to wake fully. As her mind cleared, she tried opening her eyes, only to realize that something was covering them. She tried to move but couldn't. Soft but unyielding bonds held her wrists; she was tied and blindfolded.

Shaking her head to try to clear it, she forced her breathing to calm as she assessed her situation. She was on a soft surface that she assumed was a bed, and she was naked. Her hands were tied above her head and her ankles were tied apart, loose enough for her to move her legs, but not enough for her to close them. She was utterly exposed and helpless.

She tried to think back. What was the last thing she could remember? A glass of wine. She could only remember drinking about half the glass, then she remembered an overwhelming tiredness and nothing more. And then she was waking up here.

A soft sound startled her - a low chuckle coming from several feet away from her. A man was standing at the bottom of the bed.

"Well, well, well." His voice was calm and smooth and she knew it at once. She could almost see the sneer that she could hear in his voice. "Miss Granger, you appear to be in quite a predicament. Wandless, helpless, and entirely at my mercy!"

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she demanded in a shaking voice.

Again, the chuckle. "You are supposed to be intelligent, my dear. Given the fact that you are naked and bound in such a delicious fashion, I would have thought that my intentions were clear."

"Bastard!"

"Language, my dear," he drawled. "Please remember your manners."

"Fuck you!"

She could hear Malfoy move towards her and felt the side of the bed dip as he sat next to her. He bent down close and spoke softly in her ear. "That is certainly the general idea, Miss Granger, but I detest vulgarity, especially in a young lady." As he spoke, she felt something touch her cheek. It was hard and cold, and she guessed it to be the top of the cane that he always carried. She felt it slowly moving down her face, over her neck, onto her chest and downwards. "I could choose to silence you with either a spell or a gag, but some of the things you will experience over the next few hours are likely to be somewhat …" the cane reached the soft curls of hair between her legs, causing her to take a sharp breath, "...intense, and I rather feel that I would enjoy hearing your reactions." The cane rubbed gently over her tender skin. "I will not accept profanity, but feel free to moan … or beg … or scream."

Hermione felt her heart beating fast, wondering what he had in store for her. Despite his insistence that he hated vulgarity, she knew that this applied to language only. Physical vulgarity was an entirely different matter: when it came to physical acts, she happened to know that he found vulgarity highly appealing.

"Now, Miss Granger," he intoned, standing up, "I am not a cruel man and I know that the prolonged event I have planned could cause you some discomfort. I have, therefore, made you as comfortable as possible to begin the evening: the sheets are silk and your bindings are charmed not to hurt. They are, of course, very secure; you may struggle to your heart's content without hurting yourself. Please," he added, with a smile in his voice, "struggle."

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction, Malfoy."

He laughed his smooth, aristocratic laugh. "I am quite sure you will give satisfaction, Miss Granger. In fact, I am so sure of this that I have invited a few friends along, to share in the… satisfaction."

Blood was pounding in Hermione's ears as she heard him walk away from the bed and open a door. "Do come in, gentlemen."

She heard more footsteps and voices. Jeers and laughter entered the room in the form of at least five new voices. There was something strange about the voices, and she suspected that they had been magically disguised. She could understand them easily, and hear their tones of amusement and arousal, but not recognize any of them.

"Fucking Hell, Lucius," said one, "that's a tasty little piece."

"Lucius, my friend, you certainly know how to throw a party."

"Potter's Mudblood is all grown up, and she's finally been put in her place."

"Look at that! Can't wait to fuck that pussy."

"Wanna get balls deep in that mouth."

They moved around the bed, but didn't touch her. Obviously they knew better than to try anything without Malfoy's permission.

"Patience," the host murmured. "Everyone will be accommodated. Now, I will explain the rules for the evening's entertainment, for the benefit of all, including our guest of honor."

She could hear him stalking around the room, clearly enjoying himself. The others fidgeted and made appreciative noises at his words as he spoke. She listened in trepidation.

"Each one of you will have plenty of opportunity to amuse yourself with Miss Granger in any way that you wish, and are welcome to use the ample supply of stamina potions I have provided. However, she must not be seriously harmed. There must be no lasting physical marks from anything done to her. Your wands are all safely stored in the outer room, and no magic will be used except for my own, to keep her appropriate bound. All activity will be in the presence of all of us: there will be no private sessions.

"You have all already paid for the privilege of being invited to this unique experience. Certain acts will also be available for auction and awarded to the highest bidder, to determine who will go first. The rest may follow in the order previously agreed. All money raised will be donated to Miss Granger's favorite cause of helping war orphans. I find it highly amusing to think of handing over a donation to them, knowing the personal involvement she will have in raising it."

Some of the men sniggered.

Malfoy continued. "I will not partake in the evening's activities, other than watching. Naturally, the young lady will remain here at the end of the event, for my personal pleasure."

"I think the fire might have gone out of her by then," sniggered another voice.

"I think our young guest may surprise you, my friend. Now, in the interests of making this event pleasurable for the young lady, at least to begin, we will start with something gentle. We should help her to loosen up and prepare for later events and I think she would appreciate having that delightful pussy explored using only an eager tongue. Who would like to bid for the first taste of this delicious morsel?"

Ten Galleons … twenty… thirty… The bid was soon up to 70 Galleons and she heard the 'sold' from Malfoy. He did not name the winner, nor any of the other bidders. She suspected that the winning bidder and at least one more of them were high up in the Ministry, but some were less refined, obviously chosen for this event for their coarseness.

"Now, Miss Granger," drawled Malfoy, "before my friend here claims his prize, there is something I wish to make clear: if any of my friends have any … special requests… I would very much like you to indulge them. If they want you screaming and struggling, you will oblige them; if they want you silent, you will not make a sound. If they want to hear you moan in ecstacy, I suggest you make it convincing." Although he had not specified any particular consequences if she did not comply, his meaning was quite clear; She suspected that his punishment for not doing as she was told would be unpleasant, to say the least.

A moment later, she felt a tongue on her. There was no gentle teasing, it dived straight for the clitoris, sucking and flicking at full speed. It was course and inexpert, but under threat of repercussions, she made a passable pretense of finding it satisfying. Other tongues followed - licking, probing, teasing - exploring her from anus to clit. On Malfoy's instructions, hands roughly pawed at her breasts and mouths licked an nipped at her neck and breasts.

"I've got better things to shove in that pussy than my tongue," said one gruff voice, eventually. "I'll pay 300 Galleons to be the first to give her a real fucking right now."

"Done."

"And I want her to fight."

"You heard the gentleman, Miss Granger," came Malfoy's amused voice.

Almost immediately, his weight was on her and he thrust inside her. She cried out and pulled away from him as much as her bindings would allow. He was strong and powerful, with a dick that struck deep with every thrust. She writhed and screamed as he hammered into her, and he clearly enjoyed the struggle.

He put his hand over her mouth and nose, causing her to gasp desperately for air. She bit his fingers and he pulled his hand away, laughing. "I like it rough, Princess." With even more vigor, he pounded into her hard and fast, groaning as he gave three final deep thrusts. "Fuck, that's good!"

He lifted off her … or was he pulled from behind? - and another body replaced his. This one was heavier and sweaty, taking longer and being out of breath before he finished. The next was lighter and cold-skinned, smelling faintly of fire whiskey. Another man, and another. Then came one who wanted a different reaction than fighting. Instead of pounding away purely for his own gratification, he rolled his hips, seeking out her pleasure spot. Under instructions from Malfoy, she moaned and gasped at his ministrations, sighing with apparent pleasure as he reached release inside her.

"Miss Granger," came Malfoy's silky voice, "I believe that some of my friends are rather messy right now. I am sure that you wouldn't mind using that busy tongue of yours to clean them up a little, would you, my dear?"

Hermione said nothing.

"Now, now, Miss Granger," Malfoy sneered, "it is rude not to answer a question." The head of his cane touched her right breast as she lay on the bed, and swirled in a circle before stopping with uncomfortable pressure on her nipple. "You don't want to be rude, do you?"

She shook her head.

"Aloud, if you please."

"No," she whispered.

The pressure on her nipple increased. "Manners, Miss Granger. I am sure that you know how to address me more appropriately."

Hermione gulped, squirming under the pressure of his cane. "No, Sir."

"Much better. Now, I am certain that you would be happy to suck a few cocks, wouldn't you, my dear?"

"Yes, Sir."

She felt herself being magically lifted from the bed and lowered to her knees on the floor. Her hands were released but then re-tied behind her back. Blindfolded and tied, it was as much as she could do to keep her balance.

Without warning, a hand grasped the back of her head and held her still while a cock was forced into her mouth. She began to gag as it was pushed straight to the back of her throat and held there, unable to breathe.

"I want her unharmed, remember?" came the calm admonishment of Malfoy. "Let her breathe."

She gasped for breath around the bulbous head as it was withdrawn slightly, but it was not pulled out. The hand gripped her head more firmly and the member was pushed deep again then withdrawn, allowing her to catch her breath between thrusts. "I love a good face fuck," commented the man before her. The vulgar language seemed incongruous to the sophisticated tones of the voice.

"Make sure that you swallow every drop like a good girl, Miss Granger," prompted Malfoy. "This is pureblood spunk. Not to be wasted."

The man spurted into her throat, forcing himself as deep as he could and causing her to gag and choke.

Almost before she could catch her breath, another cock was in her face. This time, it was rubbed gently over her cheeks and lips before being pushed inside. The first man had required her to do nothing but receive him, and anything else would have been impossible. This man gave curt instructions for her to use her tongue around the head, then to suck hard. It was more demanding, but at least she could breathe. He pulled out before he came, but instructed her to keep her mouth open and he finished himself by hand as he released into her.

The others followed one by one. One of them held her hair so tightly that she cried out as he thrust into her. Another wanted to hear her moan as she sucked him. "Let me know how much you like my taste," he insisted, after instructing her to lick his balls before climaxing into her mouth.

Malfoy's voice was a whisper in her ear, and she dutifully spoke the words he gave her.

"I love sucking cocks and having so many men cum in my mouth."

A voice laughed hoarsely. "I think she enjoyed that far too much. I'd rather hear her scream. Let's have her over the bed. I wanna do her in the arse!"

Malfoy clearly liked the idea. "That certainly sounds amusing. And how much would you be willing to pay to be the first for that pleasure?"

"Two hundred."

"Come, come. I think we can do better than two hundred galleons for the delectible, tight little arse of Hermione Granger."

"Three hundred."

"Four hundred."

"Surely we can manage more than that," Malfoy insisted. "Think of the poor orphans."

"Four fifty."

"Five hundred."

"Now, that sounds like a much more suitable price for such a prize. Any other bids? No? Then five hundred it is."

Once again, she was lifted by magic and her bindings momentarily loosened. She was repositioned at the end of the bed with her chest into the mattress and her legs over the edge. Two sharp kicks pushed her feet further apart, but that didn't seem to satisfy the man behind her. His voice was more refined than the others and she suspected that he was high up in the Ministry. "I think we'll have those legs spread wide," he commented. More soft but unyielding bonds wrapped around her ankles and pulled her legs wide apart. With her arms and legs spread, she had no way to brace herself. She couldn't even take her weight on her feet. Thoroughly exposed and bound once again, she waited for what she knew was coming.

Suddenly and without warning, he - her mind labeled him as 'Ministry' - was inside her. There was no gentle stretching to ready her for his cock, just a sudden violent penetration that made her scream out in shock.

"That's so fucking tight," he gasped in approval. "Feels like noone's been in there before." There were murmurs of appreciation from around the room.

He began pounding into her, his balls swinging against her with every thrust. His hands grasped her hips, giving him extra power to drive deeply into her. Each thrust forced a cry from her throat and she could do nothing but lay there and take whatever was done to her.

The next man was just as forceful. He gripped her hair and laughed as she cried out. Then came the heavy one again, dripping sweat down her back as he pounded breathlessly away. She was now reasonably sure that there were six of them in addition to Malfoy, and each of them took their turn with her in that position. The roughest man was last and laughed as he told her how grateful she should be that he wasn't first to fuck her arse. "You're lucky you got to be stretched out first, by those little pricks. Now you can find out what a real dick feels like in that little hole." She screamed as he forced himself inside her, making him laugh again and pump harder. She was sure he was correct in his implication that his was the largest of the men and her mind labeled him 'Big Dick'. It seemed to Hermione that he took his time in order to keep her screaming, before he finally climaxed with a grunt of satisfaction.

"Shit, Malfoy, you should hang onto her. This is the most fuckable arse … One night might not be enough with her."

"Perhaps I shall," smirked Malfoy.

She knew that they must be using the stamina potion to keep them all going for so long and so many times. She had lost count of how many times she had been taken.

"Now it is time to try something a little more adventurous," suggested Malfoy. "This is an opportunity for two men, and is the last activity available for auction this evening. "

The bidding began and soon Hermione was straddling a man who was lying on the bed. Her arms were held wide by her bonds. On Malfoy's orders, she lifted up her body and was pushed down onto the hard cock positioned below her. She began to ride him, but slowly her arms were pulled forward until she was lying on top of his chest, with him still inside her. From the smell and feel of his skin, she knew him to the one she had dubbed 'Sweaty'.

She felt someone moving on the bed behind her and what she assumed was the head of a cock against her arse.

"Ever have two cocks inside you at once, Mudblood?" Sweaty demanded. She shook her head.

He dug his fingers into her waist and snarled quietly in her ear, telling her what to say.

"I want you to fuck me together," she repeated with a quavering voice, trying to calm her racing heartbeat. "Please, Sirs, fuck me hard!"

The cock behind her was pushed inside and the two men fucked her from above and below simultaneously, forcing her body forward and back with each thrust. Her breath was forced from her in grunts and whimpers. Strong hands on her shoulders and hips held her still. The man below her came first and held her firmly until the other came to a shuddering halt.

"And now, Gentlemen, for the remainder of our time, you may do as you wish with this young lady. I will untie her hands to give you more scope. Remember, though: I want her unharmed."

Hermione felt her hands being freed from their bindings, and she immediately struck out at whoever it was that grabbed at her breasts. He grabbed her arms hard and pushed her down to the bed. "Hold her arms," he commanded. Hands grabbed her arms and held them down, stretched at each side of her. The feeling was more intense than the inanimate bindings. A mouth was suddenly on her breast, sucking hard and biting at the nipple, though not enough to mark the skin. The other nipple was suddenly pinched hard, causing her to cry out.

He moved up her body, straddling her waist, then laid his cock between her breasts and squeezed them together around it. His hand gripped her hair and forced her chin down to her chest. As he slid up and down her chest, the head of his cock hit her lips and she opened her mouth at his command. Soon, his salty cum hit her face and his hand clamped down to make sure she swallowed everything that went into her mouth.

"My turn," said the man she thought of as 'Ministry', who had been holding her arms. He shoved her upwards from the bed and turned her over. Her head spun as she was turned over, and she instinctively reached up to try to remove her blindfold as soon as her arms were free. "No you don't, girl" the man admonished. He grabbed her wrists tightly, pinning them on either side of his thighs. He was sitting on the bed and she was held above him, her face in his lap. "Suck it," he commanded. His hands tightened painfully on her wrists and he pulled her tight against him as her mouth enveloped him. "Mudblood bitches are always best with a pureblood cock keeping their mouths busy. I don't want you too quiet, though. Get your backside in the air." He seemed to address the others in the room. "Somebody fuck her arse, and make it good. I want her screaming around my cock."

Hermione quickly recognized the man behind her to be Big Dick, and he took to his task with enthusiasm. There was barely space in her mouth to get any air to scream, and the thrusts from behind pushed her face further forward until she could not even gasp. Malfoy stepped in once again to ensure that she could breathe and she was soon screaming around the cock in her mouth. With a final thrust and a loud groan, Big Dick came, forcing her forward deeper onto Ministry's cock, just as spurts of hot cum were shot down her throat. She gagged and choked, unable to breathe for several seconds, until the weight was lifted from her and she was pulled back.

By the time Malfoy announced that the allotted time was over, Hermione's body was exhausted. She had been fucked in every way imaginable, often by two men at a time. Her throat was sore from screaming and her jaw was aching from having it forced around so many cocks for so long. Although Malfoy had insisted that she should receive no lasting marks, she knew that there would be bruises. The worst was on the side of her ribs, where 'Firewhisky' had straddled her chest and shoved his cock into her mouth while someone else pounded into her pussy. Her arse was painful and she was sure she was torn and bruised. She smelled of the sweat and cum of all the men who had fucked her. As the last man pulled out of her, she felt the bindings that had held her at the start pull her back into her spread position.

The jeers, laughter and filthy comments had been constant throughout the hours-long session, and several of the men gave her parting comments as they were ushered from the room.

"Can't wait to do this again, Mudblood."

"Any time you need another good fuck, let me know."

"I always knew you'd make a good fucktoy."

"If Malfoy can't satisfy you on his own, we can come back any time."

And then they were gone.

She could hear the sound of voices and laughter moving away from the closed door, then silence apart from her own breathing and the pounding of blood in her ears. After about ten minutes, the door clicked softly open once again and she heard footsteps that she was sure were Malfoy's. There was the sound of something being placed on a table near the bed, then she felt the matress shift as he sat down beside her.

"Alone again, my little witch," he murmured silkily. She felt his hands reach out to touch her mons, sliding over her with a cooling salve on his fingers. He reached down between her legs to apply the lotion to the raw skin of her arse and up to her vagina, gently slipping a finger inside. Slowly, he covered every inch of her body with the thick liquid, easing her aches as he smoothed over her skin. Wordlessly, the removed the bindings from her wrists and ankles, rolling her over to rub it into her back, too.

He untied her blindfold and she blinked at the brightness, even though the light was soft.

"So, how did you enjoy my little surprise?" he asked her, laying down beside her on the bed.

Slowly, she turned towards him and raised a hand to his face. She gave him an exhausted smile.

"It was just what I'd hoped for, Lucius," she whispered.

Lucius took her hand and kissed it. "I'm so glad," he smiled. "I was half expecting you to give the signal to stop, especially when Kettering was fucking your arse. I couldn't resist giving you extra lubrication charm whenever he did that."

"I thought so," she commented. "That was sneaky."

"He was saying such vile things about you that it was a pleasure to obliviate them all before they left."

She was almost asleep, now, and he gently caressed her hair and pressed small kisses to her forehead.

"You sleep," he whispered.

Hermione managed a smile. "Thank you, Lucius," she murmured. "And next time we'll act out one of your fantasies."

"Next time," he agreed.

Lucius stood from the bed long enough to slip out of his clothes, then returned to her, pulling a blanket over both of them and watching the sleeping face of his young witch for a long time before closing his own eyes.

**AUTHOR NOTES:**

Please take a moment to review. Reviews are what keep writers writing!


End file.
